Little Sinner
Production Notes Length: Two Reel Producer: Hal Roach Director: Gus Meins Photography: Francis Corby Editor: Louis McManus Titles: None Writer: Unrevealed Released: October 6, 1935 Studio: M-G-M Main Cast * Carl Switzer * Barbara Goodrich * Donald Proffitt (actor) * Eugene Lee * George McFarland * Jackie Banning * Jerry Tucker (actor) * John Collum * Mildred Kornman * Rex Downing * Richard De Nuet * Sidney Kibrick * William Thomas Jr. Supporting Cast * Clarence Wilson - Old Caretaker * The Frieda Shaw Dancers * Ray Turner - Baptism Extra The Short Plot: Spanky has a new fishing rod, and he is in a hurry to check it out. Deciding to skip Sunday school to go fishing, he reveals his plans to his friends, but both Alfalfa and Sidney Kibrick try to warn him from breaking the Sabbath. Spanky really wants to test his rod and heads off with Porky and Buckwheat following him out of curiosity. Almost immediately, things start going wrong. As soon as Spanky finds a nice place to fish, an old caretaker chases him off the property and then it starts getting dark. As it starts getting dark, the boys hear the distant sounds of a baptism on the nearby riverbank and the spooky sounds of chanting through the woods. Almost immediately, the boys go running back to church scared for their lives. Spanky enters through the back door of the church and out the front exit as the minister asks him if he understood the lesson from the sermon. Without even hearing it, Spanky realizes he has learned something after all. Quotes: * "Boys who don't go to Sunday School is bad!" - Alfalfa * "If I catch two fish, I'll give one to the minister." - Spanky Notes/Trivia: * This was the first appearance for Porky. * This short was filmed at Lancaster Lake near Sunland, California. * This was almost the last appearance of Spanky in the series. At the time, Stan Laurel's contract at the studio in the Laurel And Hardy film series was coming to an end, due to conflicts with producer Hal Roach. It was eventually announced that the Laurel and Hardy series had been terminated, along with Laurel's contract. Plans were being made to star his comedy partner, Oliver Hardy, with Patsy Kelly as the parents of George McFarland in The Hardy Family, a family situation comedy. No real work was done on the proposed series but for a composite picture of the three actors; Stan, however, renewed his contract to stay as partner to "Ollie" and the project was forgotten, keeping Spanky indelibly ensconced within the Our Gang series. Had Stan not resigned, it is likely all the resulting Laurel and Hardy films would never have existed, and Porky would have entirely taken Spanky’s place in Our Gang as the fat boy, while another Rascal (possibly Alfalfa or Scotty) would have taken Spanky's place as the leader of the Gang.. Sequence * Previous Short: Little Papa * Next Short: Our Gang Follies Of 1936 ---- Category: Talkie Category: 1935 Category: Spook-Related Shorts